Observações
by Dark Temi
Summary: Shikamaru havia convidado Temari para um encontro, e ela havia aceitado. Mas aquilo era um desenvolvimento simplesmente natural, considerando há quanto tempo um estava observando o outro. - para Sabaku no T


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Esta estória é feita de fã para fã e não possui fins lucrativos.

 **Aviso:** Contém **spoilers** da lightnovel Shikamaru Hiden.

* * *

 **Observações**

 **Dark Temi**

 _ **para Sabaku no T**_

* * *

Dizer que Shikamaru era inteligente provavelmente era o eufemismo do século. Pura e simplesmente, ele era um gênio. Se ele fosse comparado a outros ninjas como, só por exemplo, Naruto, sua genialidade sobressaia a níveis extremos. A bem da verdade, não foram poucas as vezes, quando era mais novo, que ele questionou se na realidade ele apenas _parecia_ um gênio, por estar cercado de idiotas.

Mas mesmo Shikamaru ser um gênio não fazia com que ele estivesse livre de se comportar como um idiota às vezes. Mesmo ele tinha seus momentos de agir por impulso, sem pensar. A decisão que levara à situação... não havia outra palavra... _problemática_ , na qual ele se encontrava agora, fora uma dessas.

Shikamaru havia convidado Temari para um encontro.

Não fora uma decisão completamente impensada, veja bem. Aquilo não fora _do nada._ Ele era inteligente o suficiente para saber que Temari era importante.

Infelizmente, sua inteligência acabava ali. Junto com sua racionalidade.

Ele não era uma pessoa sentimental. Ao contrário de Naruto e Lee, ele nunca tivera uma paixonite quando era jovem. O simples pensamento de ter um comportamento retardado como o de Sakura e Ino, quando estavam perto de Sasuke, lhe causava repulsa e arrepios. Não, ele não tinha vocação para aquilo. Sentimentos eram problemáticos, e garotas eram aterrorizantes – ele não se dava bem com nenhum dos dois. Sua adolescência fora marcada pelo terrorismo da Akatsuki, morte, guerra e mais mortes. E agora o trabalho nos dois anos que seguiram ao pós-guerra o mantinha extremamente ocupado. Ele nunca se imaginou como uma peça fundamental da Aliança Shinobi, mas fazer o que: crescer era aquilo mesmo, se ele queria se tornar um adulto tão legal quanto seu pai. Ou seu sensei. E por fim, seu modelo de relacionamento, para fins de comparação, era o de seus pais, e ele não achava que pudesse existir um casamento mais disfuncional do que aquele.

Não, Shikamaru nunca tivera tempo e nem interesse em relacionamentos. Seu padrão comportamental feminino, novamente para fins de comparação, era formado por sua mãe, Ino e Sakura, e ele não sabia dizer qual delas era mais aterrorizante Provavelmente por causa das três, ele nunca gostara muito de mulheres.

Nuvens eram mais interessantes. E gritavam consideravelmente menos.

Isso, até conhecer Temari: a mulher que destoava de todas as suas pré-concepções femininas.

Então, novamente, Shikamaru era inteligente o suficiente para saber que não era indiferente à Temari. Ela não era simplesmente sua companheira, ou sua amiga. Havia algo mais e... seu prodigioso cérebro não processava essa informação.

Ele não tinha certeza se estava apaixonado ou não. Tudo o que ele tinha eram fatos: a) a kunoichi era especial para ele, de uma forma única; b) ele prestava atenção _demais_ nela.

Mas aquilo era o suficiente para concluir que ele estava apaixonado? Hmmm...

Deitado com as costas na madeira da varanda interna de sua casa, observando o movimento preguiçoso das poucas nuvens no céu de primavera, o jovem gênio do Clan Nara tentava racionalizar o que seria estar apaixonado por alguém, e estava falhando miseravelmente no processo. Pela milésima vez, reviveu mentalmente a situação que o levara a chamá-la para sair:

Quando ele estava preste a ser preso no genjutsu de Gengo, Temari havia chegado com os reforços de Suna, lançando-o para o ar com uma poderosa rajada de vento, e perguntando, aos gritos, por que ele estava agindo como um idiota.

Ao olhá-la, ele não sentiu o seu coração acelerar, ou borboletas no estômago, ou qualquer outra coisa que as pessoas normalmente atribuíam à visão do objeto de sua afeição. Na verdade, sua reação fora simplesmente _"Ah, é você"._

Não era um sinal positivo.

Na confusão que se seguira á prisão de Gengo, ele estava muito mais preocupado em lidar com Naruto, Sai, e o restante dos shinobis de Konoha. Ele sequer havia procurado por ela no meio do tumulto.

Sinal negativo.

Por outro lado, quando Gaara ordenou o retorno da tropa de Suna, e ela lhe deu as costas, ele fora tomado por um extremo sentimento de urgência em chamá-la de volta.

Sinal positivo.

A conversa que se seguiu, as palavras que ele havia pronunciado de maneira tão atropelada e débil, nenhuma delas parecia vir de alguma das partes pensantes do seu cérebro. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza é de que _queria_ chamá-la para sair, mas aquilo poderia significar uma dezena de coisas diferentes, não necessariamente relacionada a sentimentos amorosos.

Sinal confuso.

Mas o sorriso, o sorriso radiante que ela havia dado ao responder, afirmativamente, _"que problemático",_ ao seu débil pedido de encontro, aquilo tinha lhe parecido extramente precioso.

Sinal de catástrofe.

Derrotado, ele esticou os braços e as pernas no chão de madeira da varanda, se perguntando onde ele estava com a cabeça, e soltou um profundo suspiro desanimado.

 _\- Shikamaru!_ – sua mãe vinha pelo corredor, uma pilha de roupas lavadas nos braços, uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto. – _Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não..._

 _\- Hey, mãe._ – Shikamaru a cortou – _Como a senhora teve certeza que estava apaixonada pelo velho?_

As roupas caíram dos braços de Yoshino que, chocada, viu toda a infância de seu pequeno e único filho passar diante dos seus olhos, até concluir que ele tinha 19 anos agora. E aquela pergunta só poderia ter um único significado: seu bebê havia encontrado outra mulher para ser o objeto de sua afeição. Oh, não, não, não.

Não, Yoshino não era uma mãe tão coruja assim. E ela realmente queria netos, tantos quanto fosse possível. O desespero dela estava relacionado à outra questão.

Por todos os deuses, que ele não estivesse pensando na Ino. Aquela garota não tinha nada na cabeça.

Pensando seriamente sobre isso, ela duvidava que o filho tivesse um bom gosto para mulheres. Ele passara anos demais reclamando que ela própria era muito severa. Ele provavelmente havia arrumado alguma cabeça de vento, bunda mole, que não seria nada _, nada_ , parecida com Yoshino. E aqueles homens do Clan Nara podiam ser gênios ou o que quer que fossem, mas como o seu falecido marido sempre dizia, sem uma mulher de pulso forte eles se tornavam imprestáveis.

Ela não queria que seu filho se tornasse um imprestável.

 _\- Mãe!_

 _\- Ah, sim._ – ela murmurou, abaixando-se e recolhendo as roupas, devagar. O que ela responderia, afinal? – _Ah bom, isso... Por que a pergunta, Shikamaru?_

 _\- Nenhum motivo especial._

Mentiroso.

 _\- Ah, bom, filho... Esse é o tipo de coisa que você simplesmente sabe._ – Ela respondeu, nervosa, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Em resposta, ele deu um suspiro desanimado e virou as costas para a mãe, encarando o jardim.

 _\- Tá certo, valeu._

Oh não, não, não. Ela era muito jovem para ser avó. E ela não queria Ino como nora.

* * *

Shikamaru esperava do lado de fora do hotel no qual Temari costumava se hospedar quando ela vinha a Konoha. Ele mexia os dedos nervosamente, enquanto esperava que ela descesse. Ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o horário combinado, mas ele já estava ali há pelo menos vinte. Ficar em casa tinha se tornado muito enlouquecedor.

Ele era um estrategista. Ele gostava de tirar longos períodos para refletir, e planejar cuidadosamente cada passo que ele tomaria. O que não estava ocorrendo agora. Ele não conseguira esquematizar nada para fazer com que aquele encontro fosse um sucesso.

Pra início de conversa, ele nem queria que o encontro fosse em Konoha, porque a) ele era um cara razoavelmente azarado e b) alguém iria flagrar os dois e colocá-los numa situação constrangedora, com certeza. Ele praticamente podia _ver_ Naruto passando por eles na rua, com o dedo mindinho levantado, e dizendo algo desnecessário. Ou pior, eles podiam dar de cara com a Ino ou Chouji. Ou, que os deuses o livrassem, podiam dar de cara com a mãe dele.

Mas infelizmente, eles apenas haviam combinado que sairiam juntos da próxima vez que se vissem, e dois dias atrás ele recebera uma mensagem de Temari avisando que ela iria a Konoha em breve e que ele lhe devia um jantar. O plano original era encontrá-la no País do Ferro, na próxima vez que houvesse uma reunião da Aliança Shinobi, mas aquele plano fora por água abaixo. Não era um bom sinal.

A preocupação seguinte, além de serem interrompidos por um dos idiotas que ele chamava de amigos, dizia respeito a como ele deveria se comportar. Ele perdera umas boas duas horas do seu dia pensando se deveria levar uma flor ou algo do tipo para ela. Pareceria desesperado ou romântico? Espera, ele queria que parecesse romântico? Ela iria achar brega? Ela iria achar pouco atencioso se ele não levasse nada? Que problemático.

Por fim, ele decidira que não levaria nada, mas que decididamente a primeira coisa que ele diria seria um elogio á aparência dela. Mesmo sabendo que ele corria o risco de apanhar em seguida.

Por que mesmo ele chamara justo aquela mulher para um encontro?

Shikamaru podia ser um gênio e um ninja, mas naquela momento não tinha inteligência emocional o suficiente para perceber que já estava surtando.

 _\- Hee... Que bom saber que você continua pontual. –_ a voz dela o pegou de surpresa, mesmo ele sendo um ninja. – _Se você tivesse se atrasado ao menos um minuto, seria um homem morto._

Ele engoliu em seco, e respirou fundo pelo menos duas vezes, antes de se virar. Ele podia fazer isso, ele podia fazer i...

Wow.

Ela não estava usando maquiagem. O cabelo dela estava dividido e preso quatro vezes, como de costume. Ela usava uma yukata simples, roxa, sem estampas ou detalhes. Mas...

 _\- Você está bonita._ – ele conseguiu dizer. Foram dois segundos torturantes, até ele ver uma leve coloração avermelhada em suas maçãs do rosto.

 _\- Obrigada. Vamos?_

Ele conseguiu respirar novamente.

Ok, tudo certo. Até agora ele não havia estragado nada.

Eles andavam lado a lado, como de costume, sem trocar muitas palavras além de banalidades. Ele a conduziu pela rua principal de Konoha, desejando fervorosamente não esbarrar com nenhum conhecido, até virarem em uma rua lateral. Temari reparou que ali as lojas pareciam mais caras, e deu um imperceptível sorriso.

Oh, ele estava se esforçando para não dar vexame, não estava? Era quase adorável. _Quase._

Eles pararam diante de uma casa de chá. Mesmo sendo relativamente pequena, era uma construção em estilo antigo e imponente. Temari se lembrava daquele lugar. Uma vez, já há alguns anos, quando ele ainda era "o encarregado de mostrar a aldeia para a representante de Suna", Shikamaru havia lhe apontado aquela loja e dito que ali se faziam os melhores dangos de Konoha, mas que não tinha o preço mais acessível do mundo, então que ela fosse por sua conta e risco, porque ela é quem tinha o salário de um jounin. Na época, ela o achou um idiota por isso.

Bom, de um jeito ou de outro, ele continuava um idiota.

 _\- Só por curiosidade... Você está tentando compensar alguma coisa?_

 _\- Você se lembra...?_

 _\- Claro que sim._

Ele resmungou algo muito parecido com _"problemática"_ e entrou primeiro. Sorrindo, ela o seguiu.

O interior não era grande ou espaçoso, mas de fato era elegante. As mesas eram baixas, e separadas por divisórias, dando privacidade aos seus ocupantes. Pelo que ele podia ver, a maioria das pessoas ali eram casais de velhos. Eles se sentaram no tatame, em uma mesa vaga próxima à janela, de frente um para o outro.

Assim como no dia em que ele a convidara, não havia o menor sinal de hesitação ou constrangimento nos olhos de Temari. Mais uma vez ela tinha a postura de quem está em um conselho de guerra, pronta para preparar uma estratégia contra um inimigo formidável.

Bom, Shikamaru era um ninja, e perfeitamente capaz de esconder seu próprio nervosismo. A diferença ali é que enquanto ela estava naturalmente calma, ele estava colocando um tremendo esforço para não dar sinais de estresse. Ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza que em algum lugar do céu, seu pai e Asuma estavam bebendo sakê juntos e rindo da cara dele.

O silêncio que se prolongou entre eles enquanto examinavam o cardápio fez uma gota de suor frio escorrer pela testa de Shikamaru. Tragédia. Sinônimo de tragédia. Estava dando tudo errado. Ele iria...

 _\- Você está fazendo aquela estupidez de novo._ – ele teve que se conter muito para não se sobressaltar. Levantou a cabeça surpreso, para dar de cara com uma expressão não muito amigável no rosto bonito da kunoichi.

 _\- Que estupid..._

Ela acertou com força o cardápio fechado na testa dele.

 _\- Pensando demais._ – ela pronunciou cada sílaba bem lentamente, para ter certeza de que entraria na cabeça oca dele. Tsc, como ele era problemático ás vezes. – _Caso você não tenha percebido, você está a ponto de surtar, e isso está me enlouquecendo._

 _\- Eu não estou a ponto de..._

Ela ergueu o cardápio novamente, desafiando-o a contrariá-la.

Ele praticamente podia _ouvir_ as risadas do seu pai e do seu sensei no além.

 _\- Re-la-xe._

Ele demorou uns dois segundos para processar a adorável cara zangada dela, enquanto o ameaçava com um cardápio de uma casa de chá fina. Precisou de mais três segundos para se dar conta do quanto ele tinha estado tenso e nervoso até aquele momento. E mais um segundo para concluir que ele era um idiota.

Como, exatamente, ele poderia estar em dúvida sobre algo tão óbvio?

Bastou olhar naqueles olhos zangados para encontrar a resposta da pergunta que o assombrava há dias.

Ele relaxou a postura, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um som que parecia uma mistura de um bocejo com um gemido. Coçou a cabeça com força e voltou a encará-la, com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

 _\- Você tem um dom natural para me colocar nos eixos, sabia disso?_

Ela sorriu de canto, satisfeita.

 _\- Vou considerar isso um elogio._ – ela fechou o cardápio com força. – _Eu vou querer a especialidade da casa. E chá verde. Me parece bom._

Ele não iria dar o braço a torcer e admitir que não conseguira ler uma linha sequer do que estava escrito.

 _\- É, eu também._

Eles fizeram seus pedidos, e novamente um silêncio incômodo recaiu sobre eles. Não tanto quanto o anterior, mas ainda assim incômodo. Ele não conseguia pensar em algo que realmente quisesse dizer ou perguntar a ela, e tinha a impressão de que se começasse alguma conversa vazia, iria apanhar do cardápio de novo.

 _\- Então... Por que este lugar? –_ foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio.

Ele respirou fundo.

 _\- Nada muito elaborado, na verdade. Você gosta de dangos e chá. Este é um bom lugar. A chance de uma interrupção abrupta são pequenas... algo assim._

Ele achava que tinha sido uma pergunta comum e uma resposta simples. Mas oh, como ele ainda era inocente. Tanto que ela sorriu de canto, divertida. Temari achou que ele estaria mais prevenido contra as perguntas diabólicas das mulheres, considerando quem era a companheira de time dele. Mas pensando bem sobre isso, Ino era uma pessoa mais descarada e direta, sem muito filtro social. Já a kunoichi de Suna era uma estrategista, até mesmo em ocasiões como aquela: ela preparava o laço e observava o oponente se enforcar com ele. E Shikamaru teria uma demonstração agora.

Com sua melhor expressão séria, ela perguntou:

 _\- Como você sabe que eu gosto de dangos?_

Ele estranhou a pergunta. Pra ele, era bem óbvio.

 _\- Bom, você sempre escolhe dangos, se tiver a oportunidade._

Ela inclinou levemente a cabeça, sorrindo calmamente.

 _\- Oh, quer dizer que você reparou?_

 _\- É claro que sim._

Ela teve que se conter para não aumentar o sorriso. "É claro", hein?

 _\- Então, você estava prestando atenção em mim?_ – ela sorriu docemente, enquanto ele arregalava um pouco os olhos, finalmente percebendo para onde as perguntas o estavam levando.

"Não" seria uma mentira descarada, "Sim" ou qualquer outra resposta com maior intensidade seria se entregar muito facilmente. Ele teria que escolher o meio termo. Ambos sabiam disso.

 _\- Ah, bem... –_ ele coçou a cabeça, se sentindo acuado. Que mulher problemática... – _De um jeito ou de outro, nós trabalhamos muito tempo juntos, não é? Era apenas natural que eu acabasse reparando..._

Oh, ele até se saíra bem. Nada mal. Mas se ele não fosse um oponente á altura dela, eles não estariam ali, pra início de conversa. Porém a diversão estava só começando. Ela esperou que ele levasse a xícara de chá, que acabara de ser entregue na mesa, aos lábios para perguntar:

 _\- Quer dizer então que você não quer interrupções? Por quê?_

Mesmo sendo um ninja e tudo mais, ele não pode deixar de engasgar levemente com o chá ao ouvir essa pergunta. Encarou a mulher surpreso, enquanto ela calmamente levava a própria xícara aos lábios, parecendo absolutamente imperturbável. Quer dizer que ela usaria cada uma de suas palavras para acuá-lo? Mas que problemática.

 _\- Como eu explico de um jeito que você entenda... –_ ele coçou o queixo, pensando em como escapar da nova pergunta-armadilha que ela lançara. – _Você se lembra de quando o Naruto retornou para esta aldeia, cinco anos atrás? Na época em que nós começamos a trabalhar juntos pela primeira vez?_

Ela estreitou as sobrancelhas, surpresa com o rumo da resposta. Sim, ela se lembrava de reencontrar Naruto pouco antes de Gaara ser sequestrado pela Akatsuki, mas não se lembrava das exatas palavras que tinham sido trocadas.

 _\- Vagamente... Mas por quê?_

 _\- Uma das primeiras coisas que ele perguntou ao nos ver andando juntos foi se nós estávamos namorando._ – ele respondeu, em tom ligeiramente sofrido. Oh, disso ela se lembrava. Tinha sido bem irritante na ocasião. – _E ele não é o único conhecido que repetiria uma cena dessas se nos visse juntos. Era esse tipo de constrangimento que eu queria evitar._

 _\- Oh..._ – foi tudo o que ela respondeu, genuinamente surpresa. Tinha sido bem gentil da parte dele pensar naquilo. _– Entendo._

 _\- Meus amigos são todos uns idiotas. –_ ele concluiu. Adotou então uma expressão profundamente pensativa _. – Acho que eu preciso de amigos melhores._

Era mais do que óbvio que ele estava brincando. Temari o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ele jamais abandonaria seus companheiros, por mais que eles testassem sua paciência. Mesmo assim, a expressão do rosto dele, uma mistura de chateação e sofrimento, fora tão engraçada que ela não pudera deixar de rir.

Shikamaru deixou que a risada dela o invadisse como uma onda de alívio. Não era exatamente fácil arrancar aquele tipo de som dela.

 _\- E você poderia me explicar a necessidade das mulheres em acuar os homens com perguntas-armadilha?_

O sorriso dela aumentou: não pela pergunta, mas sim por encarar a aparência delicada e ao mesmo tempo saborosa dos dangos recém entregues na mesa. Ela mastigou o primeiro devagar e com prazer. Poderia parecer que ela estava evitando a pergunta, mas Shikamaru sabia que a atenção dela tinha sido legitimamente desviada: Temari _amava_ doces. Então apenas esperou que ela saboreasse o primeiro dango, até resolver responder.

 _\- Entenda dessa forma... –_ ela respondeu, finalmente, os olhos ainda distraídos para os doces diante de si. – _Vocês homens tem a desagradável ideia de que expressar sentimentos é algo ruim. E vocês tendem a mentir. Muito. Perguntas-armadilha são o recurso das mulheres para arrancar alguma verdade e sinceridade dos homens._

Ele coçou a cabeça.

 _\- Mas que problemático... Você não precisa usar isso comigo, sabia?_

 _\- Esqueci de acrescentar que também é incrivelmente divertido. –_ ela provocou, levando outro doce à boca.

 _\- Ah, eu não duvido. Mulher terrível. –_ ele resmungou baixo, e depois a encarou diretamente, prendendo o olhar dela no seu. – _Mas eu repito que você não precisa se dar a esse trabalho comigo. Eu não tenho vontade o suficiente para inventar desculpas. Se você quiser saber o que eu verdadeiramente penso sobre o que quer que seja, basta me perguntar._

Eles se encararam demoradamente. O olhar de Shikamaru era firme, mas na verdade a única coisa que ele estava pensando é que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, não sabia definir qual era a cor dos olhos da princesa de Suna. Azul esverdeado? Verde azulado? Ele não entendia de cores. Homens enxergavam um espectro muito reduzido de cores, tipo umas sete. Eram as mulheres que conseguiam diferenciar uns cem tons diferentes. Ino costumava dizer que sua cor favorita era _berinjela_ , o que fazia Chouji dizer que na verdade aquilo era comida, e ele mentalmente concordava.

Já Temari considerava qual deveria ser seu próximo movimento. Aquele era um jogo difícil; afinal, seu oponente era formidável, e ela não queria perder para ele novamente.

 _\- Nesse caso, eu te pergunto... Por que você me convidou para sair?_

Ele demorou a responder, mas ela não se incomodou com isso. Um dos motivos pelos quais eles trabalhavam tão bem juntos é que sabiam diferenciar os silêncios que compartilhavam: o silêncio incômodo de quem não tem nada interessante para dizer, mas sente que deve dizer algo. O silêncio abençoado de quem está com a cabeça focada no trabalho diante de si e não quer um maldito ruído atrapalhando. O silêncio agradável de quem apenas está apreciando o momento, seja almoçando, voltando pra casa depois do trabalho ou vendo as nuvens no céu. O silêncio de quem respeita o silêncio do outro.

Por isso, ela sabia que aquele era um típico silêncio de quem estava realmente pensando antes de responder. Então ela esperou.

Shikamaru pensou em pelo menos quarenta e duas respostas diferentes: todas seriam verdadeiras, mas nem todas eram apropriadas. Nem todas ele tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta. Ele poderia responder que na hora tinha sentido que estava em débito com ela (e pelo número de vezes que ela salvara o rabo preguiçoso dele, de fato estava com débito bem alto). Pensou que gostava da companhia dela, mesmo ela sendo uma garota, e que gostaria que pudessem passar mais tempo juntos. Pensou em dizer que a ideia de terem uma perspectiva de se verem novamente o deixava profundamente ansioso.

Pensou em como ela era forte, inteligente, bonita. Pensou que queria uma desculpa para poder encará-la de frente, poder encarar aqueles olhos, cuja cor desafiava sua inteligência. Pensou que queria que ela lhe dissesse que diabo de cor era aquela. Que ela dissesse mais coisas sobre ela, coisas que ele nunca descobriria apenas observando-a, como ele já fazia todos os dias. Ele sabia que ela odiava que o cabelo lhe atrapalhasse a visão ou incomodasse de qualquer forma, por isso ele estava sempre preso, a franja sempre bem cortada. Sabia que a cor favorita dela era roxo, e que ela amava doces e não gostava muito de animais. Sabia que ela se sentia mais confortável usando saias do que calças. Sabia que ela odiava ineficiência, e que não tinha bom humor pela manhã, e nem depois do almoço. Sabia que ela segurava os hashis de um jeito engraçado, e odiava nabos. Mas ele queria saber mais.

Queria saber como era a relação dela com os irmãos. Queria saber se ela chorava, ou se tinha medo de alguma coisa. Se ela gostava de tirar sonecas. Queria saber se ela gostava de música. Se ela tinha um sono tranquilo ou agitado. Queria saber o que a fazia rir, e o que a enfurecia. Queria saber os sonhos dela.

Ele pensou que estar perto dela não era problemático, era confortável. Ele pensou que já tinham passado por muita merda juntos. Ele pensou na sensação que os raros sorrisos genuínos dela lhe causavam, cada um uma pequena recompensa. Ele pensou que quando ficava de saco cheio de tudo, era nela que pensava para se motivar, sabendo que iria tomar um puxão de orelha. Ou um golpe de leque na cara. Pensou que ela fora uma das pessoas que mais o incentivou a usar todo o seu potencial, e não se contentar em ser só um cara mediano.

Pensou que quando ficou preso no Tsukuyomi Infinito, ela estava lá.

Ele pensou que não se importaria em se apaixonar por ela.

 _\- Sinceramente, eu não estava pensando nem planejando nada na hora. –_ ele respondeu, profundamente calmo. A consciência da natureza de seus sentimentos não o deixava tão nervoso quanto a dúvida que tivera nos últimos tempos. Ele podia lidar com o que ele conhecia. – _Eu só... Eu senti que era algo que eu queria fazer. Eu sabia que era algo que eu queria._

Ela não expressou qualquer reação, apenas manteve o olhar preso no dele. Os dangos e o chá já tinham acabado. A velha senhora dona do estabelecimento tinha pensando em oferecer-lhes mais doces, mas oh, ela vivera o suficiente para saber que aquele não era um momento a ser interrompido. Não, não existia mais nada em volta daqueles dois, ela podia dizer apenas pela intensidade com que se olhavam. Inflou o peito, satisfeita, pensando que sua casa de chá estava unindo mais um casal.

 _\- Entendo._ – foi tudo o que Temari respondeu, calmamente. Mas seu interior estava uma bagunça. Ela tinha gostado da resposta, e muito.

 _\- E quanto a você? Por que aceitou? Achei que você tivesse dito que não tinha motivos para sair com um cara como eu._

Ela não pôde evitar arregalar os olhos, e quase acertou o cardápio novamente na cabeça dele, só para tirar aquele sorriso convencido do rosto do shinobi. Então, era a vez dele de atacar: ela também deveria dar uma resposta á altura.

 _\- Isso foi há muito tempo._

 _\- Então o que mudou?_

Cretino. Maldito seja você, e todas as gerações anteriores de Naras.

 _\- Você deixou de ser um preguiço inútil e bebê chorão._

 _\- Ouch. –_ ele se fingiu ofendido, e ela riu. Mas ele tornou a ficar sério. – _Não fuja da pergunta, mulher._

A resposta para aquela pergunta envolvia muitos anos, muita dor e inclusive algumas mortes. Quando eles se conheceram, ela sequer prestara atenção nele. É claro, eles estavam na mesma sala na primeira etapa do exame chuunin, mas ela só fora se dar conta de que ele existia após sua luta contra aquela ninja do som. Na ocasião, ela avaliou a luta dele como limpa, sem movimentos desnecessários, sem violência. Com isso, ela pôde tirar suas duas primeiras conclusões sobre Shikamaru:

Ele era inteligente.

Ele nunca havia matado ninguém.

Temari já tinha matado antes daquela prova chuunin. Suna não tratava seus shinobis como crianças, não importava a idade.

Temari nunca fora tratada como criança, nem mesmo quando _de fato_ era uma criança. Ela tinha três anos quando a mãe morreu, e Gaara fora selado com o Shukaku. Desde então, sua vida inteira fora resumida a um único propósito: se tornar forte o bastante para não ser morta pelo próprio irmão, ou matá-lo se saísse do controle. Não era algo que te motivasse a acreditar em amor. As coisas só haviam mudado após o ataque a Konoha falhar, e Uzumaki Naruto derrotar seu irmão. Gaara havia mudado desde aquele dia, e finalmente, aos poucos, os três irmãos puderam se tornar verdadeiramente uma família. Ela devia muito à Konoha por isso.

Por esse motivo, ela não se importou quando foram convocados para dar reforços no resgate do tal Uchiha. Ela não se importaria em auxiliar Konoha sempre que a aldeia precisasse. Ela estava mais aberta a esse convívio amigável agora.

Foi então que ela começou a prestar atenção nele.

Shikamaru provara sua primeira impressão durante a luta deles, na segunda fase do exame: ele era _muito_ inteligente. Ela não considerava que aquela vitória lhe pertencia: Temari tinha muita certeza de que ele simplesmente ficara com preguiça de continuar. A terceira conclusão que ela tirou foi de que ele era um bunda mole.

Mas então, ela estava lá, quando ele esperava a resposta sobre o estado de saúde do melhor amigo. Ela estava lá quando ele pensou em desistir de ser um ninja. Ela estava lá quando o pai o repreendeu. Ela estava lá quando ele decidiu se tornar um excelente líder.

Ela começou a _realmente_ prestar atenção nele.

Ele era interessante. Um homem com todo aquele potencial, mas que apenas queria viver uma vida tranquila. Temari nem sequer sabia o que seria ter uma vida tranquila.

E talvez por uma conspiração do destino, eles sempre acabavam designados para trabalhar juntos. Ela observou aquele pirralho bunda mole e preguiçoso começar a assumir, até sem querer, mais e mais responsabilidades. Ela recebeu a notícia de que ele havia vingado a morte do seu sensei, matando o imortal da Akatsuki, com o orgulho de uma professora que viu seu aluno mais imprestável tirando 10 em uma prova. Afinal, ela estava sempre empurrando-o para frente, lembrando-o de que ele era mais que um cara mediano. Ela não aceitaria que um talento como aquele fosse desperdiçado.

Ela estava lá quando ele deixou de ser um cara mediano para ser um dos alicerces de Konoha, e da própria Aliança Shinobi.

Temari sempre esteve lá, ao lado dele.

Eventualmente, ela começou a perceber que aquele era um lugar onde ela _gostava_ de estar. Ela percebeu que quando estava em Suna, _em casa,_ ela sentia a falta dele. Sentia falta de conversar com ele, de trabalhar com ele. Sentia falta das expressões faciais dele, tão sofridas, tão _engraçadas_ , e até dos seus resmungos de _"que problemático"._

E então por fim, ela percebeu que não precisava mais empurrá-lo para frente, porque agora ele seguia esse caminho pela própria determinação. Mas mesmo se tornando alguém tão fundamental no mundo shinobi como ele havia se tornado, ele não perdera as pequenas características que o tornavam tão único. Ela admirava como ele conseguia aproveitar o tempo, como se cada segundo fosse uma preciosidade. Como ele era capaz de encontrar paz em coisas tão pequenas como observar as nuvens. O respeito incrível que ele tinha pelo sensei e pelo pai falecidos (e ele nunca deixava de ir ao cemitério, ao menos uma vez por semana). Como ele cuidava de Mirai como se ela fosse filha dele. O carinho com que ele tratava os cervos do clã. A paciência e o esforço que ele estava colocando em preparar Naruto para se tornar o próximo Hokage. Como mesmo depois de tantos anos e a vida super atribulada, ele ainda encontrava tempo para uma reunião Ino-Shika-Chou.

Temari sabia de tudo isso, porque ela estava sempre observando. Ela já não estava mais enumerando as conclusões que tirava a respeito dele, mas esta era sua favorita: Shikamaru era surpreendentemente gentil.

Ele havia conquistado seu respeito. Sua amizade. Sua admiração. Não era apenas natural que eventualmente ele conquistaria seu coração?

E quanto a ela, bom, ela estava lá quase que desde o começo. Ela fora uma das responsáveis por tornar aquele vagabundo profissional em um homem de verdade. Ela era inteligente o suficiente para ter consciência disso. E ela não colocara tanto esforço naquele processo, para torná-lo um homem tão confiável, e depois deixar outra mulher ficar com ele. Oh, não. Não mesmo. _Shikamaru pertencia a ela_.

Estar ao lado dele, enquanto ele continuasse crescendo, era seu privilégio pessoal, e ela não abriria mão disso, em hipótese alguma.

Mas assim como Shikamaru, Temari não era uma jogadora afobada. A vitória era certa, então porque não aproveitar a partida? E, ao contrário de quando eles jogavam shogi, no final, a vitória seria de ambos.

 _\- Eu apenas senti que deveria aceitar._ – ela respondeu, com um sorriso torto.

Shikamaru fez uma de suas expressões sofridas que ela achava simplesmente _hilária_.

Ela riu.

Ele resmungou que ela era problemática.

Eles ouviram uma batida leve no vidro da janela, e quando olharam, Naruto (com uma Hinata muito constrangida atrás) estava rindo para os dois, enquanto erguia o dedo mindinho da mão.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, a dona da casa de chá surgiu com um novo bule fumegante nas mãos.

E Shikamaru concluiu que, considerando o cara razoavelmente azarado que era, não fora tão ruim para um primeiro encontro.

Temari apenas sorriu satisfeita para sua nova xícara de chá, concluindo que agora ela tinha todas as respostas de que precisava.

Ela sabia que estava com a vantagem naquele jogo, mas aquilo era apenas natural: ela era uma mulher, e ele, como todo homem, era um idiota quando se tratava daquele tipo de assunto.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Tava com saudades do fandom, confesso. E ShikaTema é OTP dos OTPs acima de todos os outros.**

 **Feliz aniversário super atrasado, Sabaku-senpai. Espero que você goste! Obrigada pro todos esses anos de ff juntas e por me mostrar as novels de Naruto, hehehehe. Confesso que estou meio enferrujada pra escrever, mas o que vale é a intenção, ou algo assim. Yep, teve Yoshino porque eu sei que você ama.**

 **E sobre o fim de Naruto: Shikadai é melhor que Boruto.**

 **Reviews?**

 **D.T.**


End file.
